heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hero
Narr:This is an story about an group of kids turned hero when their home town was attacked by an mystrerious force.The day started like an normal one like always.They were heading to school. Mrs.Homura:Don't be late to school now kids you better get going before you miss the bus. Samui:I'm already done it's my dunce brother who you should be dircting that comment to. Mrs.HomuraDon't call him an dunce he is your younger brother so treat him nicely. Samui:Whatever it's not like he can hear me. Atsui:Your so mean sister but I'll forgive you this once so don't let it happen again M'kay? Mrs.Homura:Have a nice day and don't get into trouble today okay kids?That means you Atsui do you under stand me? Atsui:Yeah, yeah I understand. Mrs.Homura:Now hurry off before your late. Narr:They were off to school they were runing down the step hill that their estate rested a top of.Atsui was tripped by some unknown force and crashed into an red-haired young lady. Haruno:Hey watch shorty your going to hurt someone if you keep runing like that! Atsui:Oh sorry Haruno I'm just in a hurry to get to school that's all are you okay? Haruno:Yeah but you really should be watching where your going more ofthen Atsui or your might end up in a hospital. Samui:I'm sorry about my dunce brother he should have been looking where he was going.Now say your sorry again Atsui. Atsui:Sorry again Harino. Haruno:It's okay Atsui but you guys do know school is closed for the rest of the week right? Narr:Haruno Filled them in on what had happened at school and told them that the Intergalactic.Intelligence.Agency was checking out what could have done all of that. Samui:So what do you mean an whole school just vanished in thin air!?Things just don't disappear in thin air. Haruno:Well like I said when the principle arrived at the school's location it wasn't there.His words not mine. Samui:What do you think did this? Atsui:There was that Masked Guy in the newspaper that was seen in the Ruins of Atlantis who killed an whole squad of Hunters.He could have done it. Samui:No he couldn't have idiot this seems more like the Mental Mistro's thought wave movement seal or The Lord Of Puppets ultimate world sealing puppet vortex.Those make more sense of happing than the masked man crap. Haruno:Yeah maybe..... Narr:Just then an I.I.A agent was scouting the area when he came across the gang he went over to se what's going on. Gen'yū:He this area is under lockdown so please return home to your homes. Atsui:Sorry sir but could you tell us what happened to the school and if anyone was hurt?By the way what's your name? Gen'Yu:My name is Gen'yū Kurotsuchi I'm the Director of the Recon squad of The I.I.A and it's none of your Business what happened to the school. Samui:Actually my dunce brother is right so it is our business about what happened to our school so please tell us. Gen'Yu:Sorry ma'am I can't disclose info to outsiders. Samui:My father Kyousake Homura is the Commander-in-chef of the I.I.A I'm his first born/only daughter of his So you can tell me anything. Gen'Yu:I know that but I still can't tell you anything I'm really sorry. Narr:Haruno grabed the Gen'yu's arm knowing her power would affect him. Haruno:Then could you tell me? Gen'Yu:Ha your powers would affect normal people but not me....but you are my type though so give me an call so time we could go out. Narr:An trimor shock the area the Team was okay but shokin' up. Atsui:What the hell was that? Samui:An monster or something really powerful you Dunce. Narr:Doto came runing up to the group scared like normal but he seemed sad. Haruno:Oh hey Dotomaru what's shaking? Dotōmaru:Not funny Haruno I was sent here to talk to Atsui and Samui. Atsui:What is it? Narr:Dotomaru told them what had happened to thier estate and how it was in ruin and in fire.Meanwhile the dawn of evil arose to talk. Masked.M:What are you two doing playing around with the Warp feild like it's a toy?Fools you could brake it and I thought I told you to kill the Homura and Akatsuki clan but who had to kill them I did and why is that? Mental Mistro:Well you see Kyosake was still home and I didn't think we should try to kill the clans while he was around plus I thought we should start with the weaker tartgets then work our way up to the more powerful ones tell him Puppets. The Lord Of Puppets:Yeah that's what we were doing besides I can't kill my clan just cause Sir I'm sorry. Masked Man:Ughhhh....what ever I guess what are the status on the Gen'Yu project? Mental Mistro:We have found out he is trying his best to not give our information to anyone plus all of his vital signs are normal and his TenTen is okay so we'll see where this takes us. The Lord Of Puppets:Yeah but shouldn't you go and kill Kyousake while the clan is weak Sir? Masked Man:I should shouldn't I?I'll be going to do so then. Mental.M:What do you want us to do? T.L.O.P.:We'll go and kill any of the Homura or Akatsuki clan members that are still alive and no Mental not me. Masked Man:You do that. T.L.O.P:Ok lets meet here at 00:13 hours okay? Masked Man:Sure Narr:The villains split up to start their task and our heros are regrouping themselves after seeing what happened to thier clans. Sai:I'm sorry I couldn't stop him he was just to powerful if only I were as strong as you Atsui I would have won. Atsui:Who did this Doto?Who killed my clan?Tell me now!!!Who the hell did this?!?! Sai:The Masked Man did he was so powerful he just moved his hand once and then powerful winds were throen at the estae and this happened. Atsui:The Masked Man did this Eh?Then I'll just have to make him pay. Samui:Stupid Dunce you can't kill him your way to weak.So my guess is that he wanted the two most powerful clans out of his way for something big I wounder what? Atsui:It doesn't matter we need to kill him now!! Haruno:Don't be stupid he will Destroy you if you try. Atsui:I want revenge for my clan you should to but you don't seem to can Samui. Samui:Shut up dumb ass our mom is dead and your still acting dumb we need to smarten up and Gen'Yu can help us isn't that right Gen'Yu? Gen'Yu:Yeah so we need clues but where to find one? Atsui:Hey do you guys sense that an powerful amount of energy is nere us at 2o'clook. Samui:Yeah I feel it too. Gen'Yu:Oh so you sent them do finish the job?Hey Red stay close to me if you need protection from the badies? Haruno:Oh my your such an gentalman but you need more that flattery to get with this. Mental Mistro:So you guys are the ones we need to kill?Killing you will be soo boring...oh well I guess. T.L.O.P:Let's end this quickly. Hero 2 Category:Truth™ Category:Story